


a piece of my heart for you

by pawnshophearttradingup



Series: brufonse week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: Zacharias had misplaced his mask.He didn’t know how, because he kept it by his bedside every night, but it was missing when he’d woken up that morning.
Relationships: Alfonse/Bruno | Zacharias
Series: brufonse week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978789
Kudos: 17





	a piece of my heart for you

**Author's Note:**

> [brufonse week](https://twitter.com/brufonseweek) day two! wow! this one doesn't fit w/ the prompts but that's okay. this one's being posted at like the end of the day bc i couldn't think of a title LMAO

Zacharias had misplaced his mask.

He didn’t know how, because he kept it by his bedside every night, but it was missing when he’d woken up that morning. He’d looked all over the castle already, but he hadn’t found it yet.

Sure, he may not have needed it anymore, since he wasn’t hiding his identity now and the Order of Heroes had gotten, dare he say, used to the Emblian prince among their ranks. However, there was still some comfort he found in wearing his mask, and he still liked how it looked, so he hadn’t completely stopped wearing it upon rejoining the Order.

He wondered if perhaps Sharena had taken it? She hadn’t been pleased when she saw him wearing it despite everything, and he wouldn’t put it past her to try and dispose of it herself.

If that was the case, then the best person to ask about it would probably be her brother. Zacharias doubted Alfonse would know anything about it, but it was at least a place to start.

Zacharias was, as always, very thankful his old room hadn’t been touched since his leaving, since it put him right next to Alfonse once more. It was... ideal, to put it mildly, especially when this was potentially a time-sensitive concern of his.

He didn’t bother to wait for an invitation in after knocking, since they’d known each other for well over a decade and been dating since Zacharias returned. Alfonse had even told him that it was alright for him to enter without waiting, and while it had taken a while for him to be comfortable with the idea, by now he didn’t need to be reminded of it much. There wasn’t much that Zacharias could walk in on that he hadn’t already seen.

This was one of those things, Zacharias thought, staring at Alfonse from across the room.

No, he hadn’t walked in on anything untoward. What he walked in on was Alfonse in front of a mirror, Zacharias’s own mask perched on his face. He’d turned towards the door, probably after hearing the knock on the door, which meant Zacharias could see the way his mouth gaped and how his face looked like it’d been drained of blood. His eyes were probably wide, too, behind the mask. Zacharias knew Alfonse’s expressions well enough he could practically see it even with the mask hiding it.

Zacharias didn’t know what to say. He shut the door behind him, stepping further into the room. A million responses ran through his mind all at once, but eventually, he settled on, “So this is where my mask disappeared to.”

Alfonse laughed nervously, looking to the side as if he would find a way out of here without having to explain why he apparently snuck into his partner’s room and took his mask while he was sleeping.

Zacharias wasn’t sure how he felt about that, honestly. On one hand, it was certainly cute, but on the other, it was more than a little odd, not to mention that some people would consider it an invasion of privacy. Besides, Alfonse could have just asked, and Zacharias would have gladly handed his mask over.

“I…” Alfonse started to say, before stopping and taking off the mask, fiddling with it in his hands. He was practically scowling at it, but Zacharias knew that had nothing to do with the mask itself. He waited, patiently, for Alfonse to continue. “I was just checking up on you last night,” he said. “I wanted to know you were still there.”

“And you needed my mask for… what, exactly?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, shamefully. “I just wanted to wear it myself.”

Zacharias nodded, considering the situation. “You look… good in it.” He gently took the mask from Alfonse’s hands and slid it onto his face again. “You should keep it,” he decided. This close, the mask obscured very little. This close, Zacharias could truly appreciate Alfonse’s expression in full.

Alfonse’s eyes lit up, but he masked it behind his concern in the next moment. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t need it here,” Zacharias answered. And, while he wouldn’t say it out loud, he really enjoyed the thought of Alfonse wearing something of his. A physical symbol of his love for Alfonse. Of course he wouldn’t mind.

The two of them were silent for a moment, until Zacharias turned to Alfonse once more. Something else had occurred to him. “You said you were checking up on me?”

From what Zacharias could tell, Alfonse was likely thinking he would rather be anywhere but here, having literally any other conversation right now. Still, he nodded. “Some nights, I have dreams about you vanishing again. I wake up with my heart racing, and the only thing that calms me is…” Alfonse stopped speaking, suddenly nervous again. “It’s... weird, I know, and I’m sorry. I just need to see that you’re still here.”

“No, I can understand that.” It was Zacharias’s turn to hesitate, as if Alfonse would react negatively to his next thought. “Would you rather I sleep in here with you, so you don’t have to find me in my room?”

Alfonse’s face always looked so nice when he was blushing, and now was no exception, particularly with how serious the rest of his expression was. “Of course I would,” he said, and Zacharias was impressed by how he managed to maintain eye contact despite his face looking like it was about to combust. “But weren’t you always concerned with what people would say about us?”

“About you, my dear,” Zacharias corrected, leaning in to press a brief kiss against Alfonse’s lips, “and that had always been an excuse, you know.”

Alfonse made a soft noise in acknowledgement. “Then I have no objections to you spending your nights in here,” he said, decisive.

Between that and the mask, Zacharias was sure that in a few days’ time, the whole castle would know their personal business, and he couldn’t even say he was especially disappointed with that.

**Author's Note:**

> title... is actually smth my girlfriend gave me permission to use, it's something she came up with. haha gay little gf
> 
> i'm [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter, and [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. also if you liked this fic, pls leave kudos and/or comments, it motivates me to keep going!


End file.
